Cast On Board- Part 1
Confirm the first episode of the series. Much is known about it. Plot Chris begins with the show with most of the cast returnning (including Sierra and Blaineley), and adding 5 new female consteants. Once one of the new contestants named Bailey comes out the boat reading a book, Noah says "Wow" feeling attracts at her. Everybody is shock to Blaineley is now is really fat obese, who now passes gas from eating. They introuduce they'll be set sailing in a cruise ship called "The S.S. Chris". Courtney angrily says she doesn't want to go and stay there as she is competing, but is force to, as Chris says she'll have to because she talked with her lawyers about it. Courtney doesn't say anymore and just gives a mean glare at Chris. Clara then tries to greet Courtney but growls at her rudely. Then everyone goes in the cruise ship. Chris introduces that rooms are down at the buttom of the ship with one room for the Girls and one room for the boys. Chris introuduces that there will be a camera in the ship's bathroom once more. Courtney then pretends like she needs to go. In the bathroom, she conplains that all these new contestants are idiots and Chris is a jerk for talking with her lawyers about being on the cruise and plans to get back at them. They then set sail. Chris also introuduces that the passengers on sail get voted off or elimated at the ship's end the ship outside. Whoever gets voted off has to take The Plank of Ship, where the passenger voted off or elimated will be walking the plank and pushed off, having to swim home. Duncan asks will there be any sharks in the water. Chris smiling says yes, much to the others shock. Owen then asks where do they eat, Blaineley argees as she is eating a chocolate bar where passing gas. Chris says down to the mess hall, eating Chef's delious sea food, much to the passengers disgust. Chris says that now they can now get to the point, where being teams. Team 1 is an girl team with: Courtney, Clara, Lindsay, Katie & Satie, and Bridgette. Team 2 is Owen, Noah, Duncan, Bailey, Izzy, Tyler, Beth, and Blaineley. Team 3 is Heather, Gwen, LeShewea, DJ, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Rosemary, and Daisy. Chris says they are allowed to name their teams. Courtney wants the team to be named Team Courtney, until the other girls want their team name Team Seashells, making the team known as Team Seashells, much to Courtney's dismay. Coutney goes in the confession room, stating her team to be big idiots, and also saying the team name is ridulous. Team 2 calls their team Killer Whales. and Team 3 calls it Team Sharks. Chris smiling says good, and fhey now begin the challage. They say each team has to build their boat out of watermelon and sail all the way to the spooky island called Key haul Key and find the acient treasure known as the keystone. So they begin building. Courtney, self-proclaims, she'll be the leader of the team, much to the teammates annoyance. In the confession cam, all the other Seashells say a bad comment about Courtney. The Girls say they don't like as leader, as they all know she's bossy. Courtney angerily says they'll like it or not, much to the other girls anger. Clara confusingly asks Lindsay if Courtney is always like this, which Lindsay surly says yes. With Team Sharks they are building their boat watermelon perfectly, while Team Killer Whales aren't. Tyler notices their watermelon, until they find Blainley ate the entire large water, even before they could cut it into the shape of a boat. With two teams watermelon boats are finish they set sail, to Key haul Key. Chris says whoever makes to Key haul Key first gets a helpful prize. As for team Killer Whales, they are mad at Blaineley for eating their entire watermelon. But Noah thinks of an idea of riding Blaineley across the sea, as they all argee. Team Killer Whales, being riding Blaineley, but discover the huge watermelon inside is too heavy to go across, as it begins to sink. But Blaineley passes gas making them sail across the ocean a lot faster. For Team Seashells, Courtney bosses them around to sail the watermelon a lot faster, but Bridgette, at her limit, uses the paddler to knock Courtney in the water, which works. Courtney encounters a nearby shark, and fights it in a match in the water. Team Killer Whales passes by them, Duncan mocks Courtney by teasing her. Courtney denies him, as she continues her and the shark's brawl. Team Sharks passes by them as well. Sadie shouts out their losing, then Katie says they need to get Courtney out of the water. Meanwhile; Chris, on the island, waits for the team. Team Killer Whales makes it first. Then Team Sharks arrive second, and later Team Seashells, along with an injury Courtney. Chris says that Team Killer Whales won a help dietechder, to help their search with finding the acient treasure. Courtney, furious, blames her team for their lost, much to the girls anger. In the confession cam, Courtney says they could have won if Bridgette hadn't used a paddler on her. Chris signs off the show.